Five Days To Resist Or Impress: Cinco días para soportar o impresionar
by Erika Peterson
Summary: Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin son ex e íntimos amigos, que han decidido irse de vacaciones cinco días para pasarlo bien como amigos unos días. / Traducción de Five Days To Resist Or Impress / Autora original: Seis Fleur
1. No, Sir

Hola, queridas personas que os habéis pasado a leer este fic.

Lo primero que quiero deciros es que este fic no es mío, sino la traducción de uno que leí hace un par de años y que me encantó (de ahí que me apeteciese traducirlo al español). El original está en lengua inglesa, así que si comprendéis inglés y os apetece leer ambas versiones, perfecto; si queréis leer directamente el original, más abajo tenéis los datos básicos para encontrar la historia en el buscador de Fanfiction y si lo que queréis es leer la historia en español porque no entendéis inglés o simplemente no os sentís cómodos leyendo en inglés, solo me queda deciros que este es vuestro sitio.

Esta traducción pretende ser fiel al original y por fiel me refiero a que contiene el mismo argumento y los mismos sentimientos y sensaciones que el original, pero no va a ser una traducción literal palabra por palabra.

En cuanto a los Reviews, podéis escribirlos en este fic y yo luego se los enviaré traducidos a la autora original así como las posibles respuestas que os vaya a dar. Si tenéis algún comentario sobre la traducción, también será bien recibido.

Y bueno, esto es todo, ya no volveréis a ver mi "voz" en el resto de la historia salvo, tal vez, en alguna nota que os deje por ahí. Así que todo lo que vais a ver escrito a partir de ahora en las negritas son las intervenciones que la propia autora incluyó en su historia.

Un saludo, queridos lectores, y espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.

* * *

**[Todos los derechos relacionados con One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, esto (tanto la historia en inglés como la traducción) es simplemente sin ánimo de lucro y por pura diversión]**

**Autora del fic: Seis Fleur**

**Título original: Five Days To Resist Or Impress**

**Título traducido: Cinco días para soportar o impresionar**

**Enlace:  s/8493483/1/Five-Days-To-Resist-Or-Impress**

**Tema: Sin tema**

**Parejas: Zoro / Robin**

**Escenario: UA. Sin relación con Midnight Cat.**

**Hay días en los que me cuesta muchísimo escribir. Después, hay otros en los que escribo sin descanso porque no puedo parar. He escrito esto por mera diversión, la idea es que no tuviese relación con OP y fuese una historia original e independiente, pero entonces me di cuenta de que estoy un poco vaga para ello. Aun así, os prometo que será ligera, fácil, de lectura fluida, nada pesada ni tampoco nada serio.**

**También me pregunto, bueno, me preguntaba (y temía) si vais a acabar aburridos de mis historias Zoro/Robin. Porque generalmente el exceso de algo suele tener ese efecto, ya sabéis. Jajajaja. Mera curiosidad, no quiero que vuestro amor por el Zoro/Robin se apague porque tengáis demasiado. Si no es vuestro caso, está bien.**

* * *

**Capítulo primero**

**No, Sir**

-Bueno, Zoro, ¿me has traído algo de Alemania?

-Sí, números de algunos tíos. Me pareció un buen regalo para ti, Robin. ¿Los quieres?

-Te odio.

-Yo más. Bueno, da igual, ¿cómo te va? Desde febrero que no contestas a mis mensajes.

-Bueno, tampoco me has enviado ninguna postal desde Alemania.

-No sabía que te gustaran.

-Claro que no, tan apenas me conoces a pesar de que estuvimos saliendo cuatro años. Pero, ¿no es de sentido común? Si estás fuera, envías postales.

-Te he enviado correos que _nunca_ contestaste.

-Correos breves. Quería que me lo contases todo. Como qué hacías, dónde ibas... Que me enviases fotos de tu casa temporal o de tus pies cubiertos de nieve, ya sabes.

-Vale, Robin. Lo haré. La próxima vez.

-Bien.

-Entonces, no has leído mi último correo.

-No tenía ganas. ¿De qué iba, Zoro?

-De unas vacaciones.

-¿Te vas otra vez? Todavía no he podido verte.

-Eso es porque son _nuestras_ vacaciones. Tú y yo. Había pensado que podríamos ponernos al día tras mi año en Alemania. También te he traído unos regalitos de París.

-¿_Nuestras_ vacaciones? ¿Adónde?

-¿Te acuerdas de aquel sitio al que llamábamos nuestro segundo hogar?

-¿Quieres ir ahí?

-Sí, ¿por qué no? Es una buena excusa para desconectar del trabajo y ponernos al día.

-Podría estar bien. Además necesito un descanso. El trabajo es demasiado estresante. ¿De cuánto tiempo tienes pensado que sean estas _vacaciones_?

-Cinco días, supongo. ¿A qué estamos?

-Lunes.

-Ah, vale. Nos iremos el miércoles de la semana que viene. Nos vemos entonces.

Esta es la llamada que hizo Roronoa Zoro al día siguiente de su regreso de Alemania. Dicen que no es bueno ser muy amigo de tus ex; en el caso de Zoro, Nico Robin, su antigua pareja durante cuatro años. Pero, de todos modos, ¿quién escribe las reglas? Ellos dos se envían cartas de vez en cuando, quedan cada vez que él vuelve a casa (probablemente cuatro veces al año) y se quejan al otro sobre sus vidas y otros secretos embarazosos. Pero está bien porque son amigos íntimos y antiguos amantes.

* * *

**Espero no haberos aburrido :) Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	2. I don't want to be the blame

N/T: Gracias por los comentarios. Ya se los he hecho llegar a Seis Fleur, en cuanto me responda, volveréis a tener algún PM mío y esa, básicamente, es la dinámica que seguiré con este fic.

* * *

**Autora: Seis Fleur**

**Título original: Five Days To Resist Or Impress**

**Título traducido: Cinco días para soportar o impresionar**

**Enlace: **** s/8493483/1/Five-Days-To-Resist-Or-Impress**

**Tema: Sin tema**

**Parejas: Zoro / Robin**

**Escenario: UA. Sin relación con **_**Midnight Cat**_**.**

* * *

**Me alegra no haberos aburrido :) Gracias por los comentarios y sobre todo a Greetingsfromme, que vio un error :)**

* * *

**Capítulo Segundo**

**I Don't Want To Be The Blame**

Roronoa Zoro llegó una hora antes que Nico Robin y registró su llegada poco antes que ella.

Robin insistía en hospedarse en habitaciones separadas, pero era verano y la pequeña ciudad de luces sobre el pico de la montaña era más cálida que de costumbre. Todos los hoteles estaban llenos. Zoro se las apañó para conseguir una habitación de lujo con camas individuales en el hotel al que solían ir. Cuando llegó Robin, llamó a Zoro y subió directamente al piso 23. Se sintió aliviada al haber llegado al fin su habitación, pero se sintió todavía más aliviada cuando vio las camas separadas.

En cuanto la vio en la puerta, Zoro le dijo que estaba encantadora, pero ella solo le respondió que estaba loco.

—Podrías haber elegido una isla o Bali.

—Has venido igualmente.

—Este sitio me trae recuerdos.

—Podemos crear otros nuevos. Como amigos. Ayudarán a mantener a raya a la nostalgia indeseada cuando volvamos a pensar en este lugar.

—Qué manera más rara de pensar. Bueno, ¿qué tienes planeado?

—¿Planeado?

—Sí, ¿qué haremos hoy?¿Y mañana? ¿Y pasado mañana?

—Yo no hago planes. Son una pérdida de tiempo. Me dejo llevar.

—Creo que primero deberíamos establecer unas reglas. Para evitar que pasen cosas estúpidas, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Vale, lo pillo.

—Primera regla: no compartiremos colchón, sin importar las circunstancias.

—De acuerdo. No me arriesgaría.

—Segundo: nada de interacciones románticas entre tú y yo.

—Una regla crucial. Nada de flirtear. Apuntado. ¿Puedo añadir una?

—De acuerdo.

—Nada de llamadas relacionadas con trabajo, adicta. Vienes a descansar unos días conmigo.

—¿Esa no era nuestra antigua regla?

—Sigue en vigor.

—Cuarta: no levantarnos al mediodía…

—Eso podría ser un problema, Robin.

—No pases tu tiempo aquí durmiendo, no es muy divertido dormir hasta el mediodía en unas vacaciones.

—Quinto: no discutir.

—Eso puedo prometerlo.

Así pues, Zoro y Robin tenían cinco reglas que acatar para sus vacaciones de cinco días. En cuanto les dieron el visto bueno, ambos se preguntaron qué tipo de conversaciones iban a tener después (dado que, durante los doce meses que Zoro había estado en Alemania, nunca había contactado con Robin) y mentalmente apuntaron buenos temas para tener el tipo de conversación en que impresionas a tu compañero y te pones un poco por encima, o más bien, el tipo de conversación en que hablas de tus fallos y te haces parecer un poco peor solo por miedo a que, tal vez, si impresionas a tu antiguo amante, él o ella pueda volver a enamorarse de ti otra vez.


	3. Not anymore

N/T: Perdón por no haber publicado ayer como tenía intención de hacer, pero a mitad de semana tuve un examen y se complicó un poco la agenda. Pero aquí lo tenéis, capítulo tres de esta historia. Ya he enviado los comentarios traducidos a la autora original pero todavía no me ha respondido.

En cuanto al comentario de Zorro Junior: ¡Gracias! Es un placer para mí poder traducir esta historia y que sea de utilidad para aquellos que tuvisteis la curiosidad por leerla pero nunca llegasteis a hacerlo. ¡El idioma ya no será una barrera, muajajajaja! XD

* * *

**Autora: Seis Fleur**

**Título original: Five Days To Resist Or Impress**

**Título traducido: Cinco días para soportar o impresionar**

**Enlace: **** s/8493483/3/Five-Days-To-Resist-Or-Impress  
**

**Tema: Sin tema**

**Parejas: Zoro / Robin**

**Escenario: UA. Sin relación con **_**Midnight Cat**_**.**

* * *

**Cuando escribo esta historia, no quiero ser demasiado descriptiva como en mis otras historias. Me gustan los diálogos. Os daré la libertad de imaginar las cosas y los gestos. Espero que os divirtáis :) ¡Porque yo sí! Espero que os guste este capítulo cortito. Gracias por leer y comentar. Zorobin para todo el mundo 3**

* * *

**Capítulo tercero**

**Not Anymore**

—Alemania está bien, Alemania es bonita. Alemania es maravillosa.

—Ah, ¿cómo se llama?

—¿Por qué, Robin? ¿Por qué?

—Me lo imaginaba. ¿Tengo razón o no?

—Vale. Annett.

—Mmm, bonito nombre. ¿Tiene posibilidades contigo? ¿Tienes una foto?

—Robin, soy Roronoa Zoro, no ese cocinero pervertido ceja remolino.

—Solo tengo curiosidad por saber con qué tipo de chicas alemanas saldrías.

—No estamos saliendo, somos solo buenos amigos.

—¿Buenos amigos?

Pellizco.

—¡Au! ¿A qué viene eso?

—Por desconsiderado. Creía que ese título era mío. Debería haber visto venir que tras un año en Alemania, me encontrarías sustituta.

—No digas eso. Tú sigues siendo la única que me conoce por dentro y por fuera. Hasta me ves en mi peor estado.

—Fufufufu, ¿así que esta Annett nunca te ha visto en tu peor estado?

—No es eso lo que quiero decir. Y no. Es solo una amiga. Ya sabes. Una buena colega. Más o menos como lo es Nami.

—¿Así que te saca el dinero y te pide que le hagas los recados?

—No es eso lo que quería decir.

—Era broma. ¿Quieres beber algo más?

—Vino me va bien. Solo son las tres de la tarde y no quiero emborracharme tan temprano. ¿Tú café está bien?

—Sí, está bien. Bueno, cuéntame más cosas de Annett. ¿Es guapa?

—Lo es. Tiene el pelo negro, ojos marrones, nariz puntiaguda y es más alta que yo, y ahora estás ignorándome porque no sé describir el físico de una persona.

—¡Fufufu! No te ignoro, sigue, te escucho.

—Vale, entonces guarda el móvil.

—Hecho. Así que, Annett. Pelo oscuro, ojos marrones, nariz puntiaguda, más alta que tú. ¿A qué se dedica?

—Estudia en la universidad y trabaja a media jornada en una cafetería a la que solía ir entre semana.

—Anda, conque ahora vas a cafeterías. ¿Cómo es? ¿Es aplicada o ruidosa y todoterreno como Nami? ¿O adorablemente torpe como Keimi...?

—Le gustan los libros. Hace bocetos y garabatos detrás de los recibos, los billetes del autobús, de avión, incluso… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué sonríes?

—Por nada, solo me preguntaba qué harían juntos en su tiempo libre el duro señor Roronoa Zoro y la artista rata de biblioteca Annett. No te van mucho esas cosas.

—Claro. Salimos y damos paseos por el parque, hacemos picnics, viajamos y hacemos cosas de esas. Le encanta viajar. Ah, sí, te he traído algo de París, pero está todavía arriba en la habitación.

—Gracias, Zoro. Agradezco el detalle.

—¿Es sarcasmo?

—No, de verdad agradezco que te acordaras de mí, sobre todo en tu viaje a París.

—Claro que me acuerdo de ti, Robin. Eres mi mejor amiga.


	4. It's your turn to take a seat

N/T: Gracias a Zorro Junior por la consideración y darme las gracias por traducir. Si hay alguna parte que mejoraríais o que suena una poco forzada, decídmelo :)

* * *

**Todos los derechos pertenecientes a One Piece son de Eiichiro Oda y sus respectivos propietarios. Tanto la historia original como la traducción están hechas sin ánimo de lucro, solo por mera diversión.**

**Autora: Seis Fleur**

**Título original: Five Days To Resist Or Impress**

**Título traducido: Cinco días para soportar o impresionar**

**Enlace: s/8493483/4/Five-Days-To-Resist-Or-Impress**

**Tema: Sin tema**

**Parejas: Zoro / Robin**

**Escenario: UA. Sin relación con Midnight Cat.**

* * *

**Todos odiamos perder discusiones. Todos tenemos nuestro ego, ¿verdad? Pero a veces, a lo mejor solo algunos nos hemos dado cuenta de que una amistad, o una relación, vale mucho más que nuestro propio ego.**

* * *

**Capítulo cuarto**

**It's your Turn to Take a Seat**

—Robin, ¿dónde estás?

—¡En la ducha!

—Pensaba que te habrías ido o algo. ¿Te gustan las norias?

—¿Las norias?

—Sí, había pensado que podíamos hacer algo y explorar este sitio, ya sabes. Antes solíamos venir un par de veces pero nos quedábamos casi todo el tiempo en la habitación.

—En la habitación todo el tiempo, bajo las sábanas. ¿Y no era divertido?

—Muy graciosa, Robin.

—La culpa es tuya, eras irresistiblemente sexy en aquel entonces.

—Perdón por ya no ser tan irresistiblemente sexy.

—No te preocupes, Zoro, estoy segura de que todavía lo eres. Lo que sucede es que ya no tengo la potestad de verte sin ropa, así que me temo que no podría juzgarlo.

Cerró el grifo, se escurrió y se envolvió con una toalla del hotel. Salió del baño y fue hacia su maleta para tomar ropa limpia para la cena (un par de bonitos leggins tobilleros color pastel, una camiseta negra sin mangas y la ropa interior, por supuesto). Vio a su ex sentado en el sofá, con la chaqueta todavía puesta, por lo que asumió que acababa de llegar de dar una vuelta por el complejo.

—No te has perdido paseando tú solito, felicidades.

—¿Cómo crees que he sobrevivido en Alemania? Mi sentido de la orientación ha mejorado mucho, ¿sabes?

—Voy a vestirme. ¿Vas a ducharte?

—No tengo ganas.

—Todavía no te has duchado desde que llegamos. Venga, que ya hueles.

Zoro se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el sofá antes de caminar perezosamente hacia el cuarto de baño. En cuanto estuvo segura, por el eco del agua cayendo como la lluvia, de que se había metido en la ducha, Robin empezó a vestirse.

—Entonces, Robin.

—¿Sí?

—¿A la noria?

—¿Por la noche?

—Creía que te gustarían más las vistas nocturnas desde las alturas.

—Zoro, ay, Zoro. ¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable? Pensaba que nunca te había importado cuáles eran mis gustos.

—¿Estás de broma? Claro que me importan.

—No es verdad. Cuando salíamos, siempre hacíamos las cosas como a ti te gustaban.

—Bueno, nunca dijiste nada. Pensaba que no tenías inconveniente con mis decisiones.

—Y no lo tengo, de hecho puedo soportar cualquier cosa. Solo me molestaba que tan apenas me preguntaras cómo _yo_ prefería las cosas.

—¿Así que ahora estás diciendo que no debería preocuparme por cómo te gustan las cosas porque nunca lo hice cuando salíamos?

—Yo no he dicho eso. Solo decía que de alguna manera te has vuelto más… considerado, ahora.

—¿Y antes no era considerado? Jo, Robin, eso duele.

—Era sarcasmo. Discúlpeme si a su corazón le ha sentado mal.

—Todavía vas con esas. Muy divertido, pero sigue doliendo, Robin.

—De verdad que lo siento. Pero acaba ya de ducharte que tenemos que ir a cenar. Venga, yo invito.

Las cosas no habían cambiado en absoluto, al menos no para Robin, que todavía era la Robin que siempre se disculpaba, que lo soportaba todo y que expresaba su descontento con sarcasmo, luego discutía y acababa pidiendo perdón porque no quería discutir o porque el tono enfadado de Zoro y sus actitud a la defensiva le dolían como agujas clavándose en lo más profundo de su garganta. Ella seguía todo este ritual porque temía acabar llorando en silencio sobre su almohada, que Zoro la ignorara por completo, que estuviese enfadado.

No obstante, la mayoría del tiempo, Robin cedía y se disculpaba para acabar con la discusión, ya que ella sabía, y siempre sabrá, que no puede compararse perder una tonta discusión con perder a una persona que quieres solo por una discusión tonta.


	5. We're settling the final score

**Todos los derechos pertenecientes a One Piece son de Eiichiro Oda y sus respectivos propietarios. Tanto la historia original como la traducción están hechas sin ánimo de lucro, solo por mera diversión.**

**Autora: Seis Fleur**

**Título original: Five Days To Resist Or Impress**

**Título traducido: Cinco días para soportar o impresionar**

**Enlace: s/8493483/5/Five-Days-To-Resist-Or-Impress**

**Tema: Sin tema**

**Parejas: Zoro / Robin**

**Escenario: UA. Sin relación con Midnight Cat.**

* * *

**«Somos soldados», dice Zoro.**

* * *

**Capítulo quinto**

**We're Setting the Final Score**

A Zoro le gustaba estar en una relación con Robin, la mujer de mente más abierta que había conocido, a ella podía hablarle sobre cualquier cosa. Siempre había sido buena escuchando y lo hacía como si todo le interesase. A Zoro le gustaba estar en una relación con Robin porque era una persona muy organizada y le recordaba todos los días lo que debía hacer. A Zoro le gustaba estar en una relación con Robin porque siempre le decía que iba guapo, que era una gran persona y que era amable. Siempre le hacía sentirse un poco más especial.

Ella siempre le decía que él lo era todo para ella.

¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que lo único que siempre hacíamos aquí es comer?

—Pensaba que te gustaba comer, Zoro. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—No es por mí, es por Luffy. Él es el pozo sin fondo.

Robin no rió.

—Eh, ¿va todo bien?

—Sí, solo estoy cansada, eso es todo.

—Come despacio. Vi a Luffy el día que volví. Salimos a tomar algo. Sigue siendo un pozo sin fondo. Jaja. Me habló de ti. ¿Cómo te van las cosas con el del puro?

—Mi vida amorosa es triste, Zoro.

—Oh, perdón. ¿No acabaron bien las cosas?

—Las cosas no acaban, simplemente desaparecen. Es como en esos días que entras a un restaurante creyendo que tienen cangrejo en el menú, pero te das cuenta de que estás en el restaurante equivocado. Entonces te levantas y te vas.

—¿Tan mal acabó?

—Me maltrataba.

—Lo siento, Robin.

—Tranquilo, ya se fue.

—Bueno, cuando volvamos le daré su merecido por ti. ¿Te gustaría?

—¡Fufufufufufu! Estaría bien.

—De nada.

—De todos modos, Crocodile es solo un lío. Nada serio. Solo es un hombre que llegó en el momento exacto.

—¿Qué pasó?

—El trabajo iba fatal: me rechazaban todos los proyectos y se los daban al nuevo, que se lleva siempre todos los encargos; se me rompió la nevera; la lavadora también...

—Y apareció él.

—Era reconfortante. Luego, sin más, se volvió violento.

—Lo siento, Robin.

—No tienes por qué.

—Me siento mal. Me hago llamar tu mejor amigo y ni siquiera estuve ahí cuando lo pasaste tan mal. Ni tan solo lo supe.

—Zoro...

—Te debería haber llevado conmigo a Alemania. Quién sabe si habrías tenido una buena vida allí.

—Zoro, por favor, no te hagas responsable de mis desgracias. Ya no estamos juntos.

—Es cierto, lo siento.

—Después de todo, si me hubiera ido contigo, tal vez nunca habrías conocido a Amett.

—Annett.

—Annett, vale.

—Me siento fatal por...

—Zoro, que está bien.

—Bueno, pues a mí no me lo parece. Eres mi mejor amiga, no debería dejar que nadie te hiciera daño. Debería haberte llevado conmigo a Alemania. Ese maldito Crocodile...

—Zoro, Zoro, deshazte de todo ese cariño antes de que te pierdas por completo. Prometimos ser amigos, solo eso. ¿No era ese el trato?

—Cierto, perdona. Me olvidé de lo fuerte que eres.

—No lo soy tanto. Para serte sincera, sentí que quería morir porque las cosas no me iban bien en un momento de mi vida. Lo único que quería era morir.

—Eres más fuerte que eso, Robin. Claro que pasan cosas horribles: cáncer, fuego, desprendimientos de tierra, desamores, desempleo y mil cosas más. No puedes evitarlas. Pero vivir con miedo no tiene sentido. Somos soldados. Y solo tienes una vida.


	6. Why do we like to hurt so much

N/T: Los capítulos salen cada fin de semana, más o menos, como muy tarde, lunes o martes.

* * *

**Todos los derechos pertenecientes a One Piece son de Eiichiro Oda y sus respectivos propietarios. Tanto la historia original como la traducción están hechas sin ánimo de lucro, solo por mera diversión.**

**Autora: Seis Fleur**

**Título original: Five Days To Resist Or Impress**

**Título traducido: Cinco días para soportar o impresionar**

**Enlace: s/8493483/6/Five-Days-To-Resist-Or-Impress**

**Tema: Sin tema**

**Parejas: Zoro / Robin**

**Escenario: UA. Sin relación con Midnight Cat.**

* * *

**Zoro y Robin tenían una hermosa amistad :')**

* * *

**Capítulo sexto**

**Why Do We Like to Hurt so Much**

Después de romper con Robin, Zoro pasó de página bastante rápido pese a haber estado saliendo cuatro años con ella. Acabaron bien: dos tazas de café y un extraño apretón de manos. Tras la ruptura, Zoro desapareció cuatro meses y, aunque todos sus amigos sabían dónde estaba, ella les prohibió terminantemente que se lo dijeran pues temía verse de repente en el aeropuerto, en un momento de debilidad, para comprarse un billete cuando le echara de menos.

A su regreso, Robin fue la primera persona a la que llamó y fue a verla al museo el día de la publicación de los nuevos hallazgos en su proyecto. Al final, aquel día, acabaron paseando toda la noche por el parque y hablando hasta el alba. A partir de ese momento, Robin fue la primera persona a la que Zoro llamaba cuando necesitaba una amiga y Zoro, la primera a la que Robin acudía para pedir consejo.

—¿Robin?

—¿Ajá?

—Esto es para ti. De París.

—Oh, guau. Un set de salero y pimentero con la forma de la Torre Eiffel. Gracias, Zoro.

—Bastante guay, ¿verdad?

—S-sí, es guay. Bueno, son un salero y un pimentero con la forma de la Torre Eiffel… Son especiales.

—Sí, mira la base.

—Oh, un dibujo de un pájaro. Qué preciosidad.

—No solo es un pájaro, es un petirrojo (N/T: del inglés «robin»). Me acordé de ti en cuanto los vi. Son bonitos, ¿a que sí?

—Sí lo son. Gracias, Zoro.

Se tiró sobre la cama y de repente echó a reír.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tu cara es lo que pasa. Si no te gustaban, habérmelo dicho.

—Sí que me gustan, de veras.

—Robin.

—De acuerdo, es un regalo un poco cutre. Podrías haberme traído un colgante con la Torre Eiffel aunque al menos me has comprado algo. Así que gracias, Zoro. Es un detalle.

—Eres demasiado buena.

—Solo intento ser educada.

—Siempre eres así, salvo cuando Brook te pide que le enseñes la ropa interior.

—Es que no me gusta.

—Robin.

—¿Qué?

—Para ti, de París.

Un colgante de oro blanco con dos pendientes. Una pequeña Torre Eiffel y una plaquita con el nombre de Robin grabado.

—Dios mío, es precioso.

—Siéntate, te lo pondré.

—¿Cómo te las apañaste para conseguirlos, Zoro?

—Estuve una semana en París. Bajo mi hotel había una tienda que los personalizaba. Súbete el pelo.

—¿Personalizado? Sí que era verdad que te acordaste de mí.

—Listo.

—Es precioso, Zoro. Gracias,

—No hay problema. Esto… Robin.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qués es esto que tienes en la espalda?

—¿Este regalo fue idea de Annett?

—Robin, contéstame. ¿Esto es lo que ese maldito Croco te hizo?

—Mmm, bu-bueno… Había un gancho en la pared.

—Tres ganchos. Tres ganchos tan juntos que tan apenas pueden sostener tres marcos.

—Me golpeé tres veces en la misma pared.

—Maldita sea, Robin. No me mientas.

—Hacía horas extra y pasaba menos tiempo con él. Se enfadó y… y cogió un clavo de la mesa.

—Y te apuñaló. Joder.

—So-Solo es una vieja cicatriz, Zoro. No-no es profunda.

—Perdóname, Robin. Perdóname por no haber estado ahí para protegerte.

Y dibujó la cicatriz con las yemas de sus dedos. Se le partió un poco el corazón, era como si alguien hubiese dejado caer un cuchillo ahí. Él siempre había sido el guardián de Robin, cuando salían y cuando no. Zoro siempre iba en busca de Robin cuando estaba tontamente ebrio y destrozado, y a su vez, Robin acudía a Zoro cuando se lastimaba tontamente sobre su vida y se sentía destrozada. Volvían al otro porque eran los únicos que sabían qué hacer y cómo consolar al otro.


	7. I can't decide

N/T: ¡Hola! Perdón por el super lapso, todos los años me quedo colgada en octubre-noviembre… Este año al menos me he reenganchado antes del verano ^^u. Pero bueno, traigo buenas noticias: la autora me respondió a los comentarios que dejasteis en el fic y que le he ido enviando traducidos conforme llegaban. Su respuesta ha sido esta (os dejo el original también para que comparéis si queréis):

_Hi! Sorry I've been away doing loads of traveling, and I'm so caught up with the adventures I was having that I haven't written in months! How are you? And those reviews are so lovely! You're wonderful for being able to translate Five Days so more people in the world would enjoy it :D Thank you!_

_\- Fleur_

¡Hola! Perdón, he estado fuera viajando muchísimo y mis aventuras me tenían tan absorbida que no he escrito en… ¡meses! ¿Qué tal? ¡Los comentarios son maravillosos! Eres genial por poder traducir Five Days para que más gente pueda disfrutarla :D ¡Gracias!

-Fleur

* * *

**Todos los derechos pertenecientes a One Piece son de Eiichiro Oda y sus respectivos propietarios. Tanto la historia original como la traducción están hechas sin ánimo de lucro, solo por mera diversión.**

**Autora: Seis Fleur**

**Título original: Five Days To Resist Or Impress**

**Título traducido: Cinco días para soportar o impresionar**

**Enlace: **** s/8493483/7/Five-Days-To-Resist-Or-Impress**

**Tema: Sin tema**

**Parejas: Zoro / Robin**

**Escenario: UA. Sin relación con Midnight Cat.**

* * *

**Pido disculpas por este corto retraso. Me han surgido algunos problemas personales y he estado haciendo cosas y mi humor también va y viene. Aquí tenéis una pequeña actualización, solo para fastidiar a Zoro un poco. Disculpadme mientras ruedo bajo la cama y espero que caiga dinero del cielo... y agradezco la presencia del trasero sexy y viril de alguien de carne y hueso.**

**Gracias por leer, perdón si he asustado a alguien jajaj.**

* * *

**Capítulo séptimo**

**I can't decide**

Zoro y Robin habían empezado siendo solo amigos, de entre su círculo eran de los que no se llevaban tan bien. Era Zoro el que no confiaba en ella, pero como siempre Luffy les daba algún que otro empujoncito. Y luego, ambos acababan pasando el rato jugando al ajedrez o al póker, y otras veces, Zoro se iba a nadar mientras Robin leía. Tomaban café por las tardes sentados en el banco para dos del parque que había bajo el apartamento de ella y hablaban despreocupadamente sobre la vida, sobre hacer buenas acciones, sobre historia, sobre ciencia y a veces, aunque Zoro no prestara mucha atención a eso, a veces justificaban sucesos con la lógica.

Y luego él se enamoró. Lentamente.

—¡Luffy, no sabes cómo estoy de cabreado contigo!

—Lo siento, lo siento. ¡Te daré mi plato carne la próxima vez!

—La carne no puede solucionar esto, idiota. Que se ponga Nami.

—Pero la carne…

—¡Que se ponga Nami!

—¡Vale, vale!

—¿Nami?

—Sí, Zoro. ¿Qué pasa? Te oigo gritarle a Luffy desde donde estoy sentada.

—¡Porque es su culpa no decirme nada!

—¡Zoro, para de gritar! Ahora relájate y dime qué te pasa.

—¿Por qué nadie me dijo qué le sucedió a Robin mientras estaba en Alemania?

—¿Qué?¿Qué le sucedió a Robin?

—¡Que ese maldito Croco la maltrató! Tiene esas cicatrices en la espalda…

—Ah, eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir con el «Ah, eso»?

—Sí, Crocodile la maltrató, pero Luffy le pateó el trasero cuando salió a la luz lo que estaba pasando Robin. Se quedó conmigo una temporada…

—¿Salió a la luz? ¿En el hospital?

—Sí, la apuñaló justo aquí…

—Nami, no puedo verte por teléfono.

—Es verdad. La apuñaló en el vientre.

—¿Otra? —gritó.

—¡Pensaba que estabas hablando de esa cicatriz!

—¡Pues no, no era esa!

—Ostras.

—¿Cómo que «Ostras»? Nami, ¿por qué no me lo contasteis? —cada vez enfurecía poco más.

—Vale, lo siento, Zoro. Cuando llevamos a Robin al hospital, te llamamos, pero no lo cogías. Así que de alguna manera lo fuimos posponiendo y al final nos olvidamos. Bueno, ella tampoco te lo contó, ¿no?

—No.

—Después de todo, ya no sois pareja. No deberías estar más enfadado que nosotros con el Croco este. Quiero decir, es lógico que te enfades, pero parecía como si tú todavía…

—¿Todavía qué?

—La quisieras, Zoro, como si todavía la quisieras. Y está mal. No deberías ser así, ¿sabes? Deberías comportarte como un ex: deberías estar enfadado, pero no tanto.

—También soy su mejor amigo, Nami.

—Y yo su mejor amiga, Zoro, relaja. A ti te hace falta una colleja. Borra todos esos sentimientos si es que todavía te queda alguno.

—Pues claro que no queda ninguno. Soy su mejor amigo. Hace dos años que rompimos ¿y todavía crees que siento algo por ella? Casi me he llegado a olvidar de que un día salimos. Solo la recuerdo como amiga. Una muy cercana.

—Lo que tú digas.


	8. You've made it harder just to go on

**Todos los derechos pertenecientes a One Piece son de Eiichiro Oda y sus respectivos propietarios. Tanto la historia original como la traducción están hechas sin ánimo de lucro, solo por mera diversión.**

**Autora: Seis Fleur**

**Título original: Five Days To Resist Or Impress**

**Título traducido: Cinco días para soportar o impresionar**

**Enlace: **** s/8493483/8/Five-Days-To-Resist-Or-Impress**

**Tema: Sin tema**

**Parejas: Zoro / Robin**

**Escenario: UA. Sin relación con Midnight Cat.**

* * *

**«Alegra esa cara y nos hundiremos un poco más despacio», Robin.**

* * *

**Capítulo octavo**

**You've Made It Harder Just to Go on**

—¿Desde cuándo se te dan bien los bolos?

—Tengo que ganar a Annett y es un hueso difícil de roer.

Para Zoro era más difícil fingir que Robin había llevado una vida tranquila y fácil, sin hospitales de por medio, durante su año en el extranjero, sobre todo después de la pequeña conversación que había mantenido con Nami esa misma mañana. Estaba un poco decepcionado de que Robin le hubiera ocultado cosas, pero de todos modos, era Robin, un misterio eterno de secretos interminables.

—Mi turno.

—¿Robin?

—¿Sí?

—Cuando salíamos, yo nunca… te hice daño, ¿verdad?

—La verdad es que sí, un poco. Pero estaba bien, eres salvaje y me encanta cuando te pones así.

—¡Robin!¡No me refería a _eso_!

—¡Fufufufufufu!

—No estás bien. Tú eres la que propuso lo de la regla de cero flirteo y ahora vas y sacas a drede nuestra vida sexual.

—Perdona, Zoro. Es que me encanta fastidiarte. Y no, nunca me _heriste_ si es lo que quieres decir.

—Está bien.

—¿A qué venía eso tan de repente?

—A nada.

—Se te dan muy bien los bolos.

—El que pierda invita a comer.

—Bien entonces, espero que tengan postres caros en el menú.

—Jajaj. Aun así voy a machacarte.

—Zoro, ¿te preocupa algo? Pareces un poco inquieto.

—No, solo quiero concentrarme en el juego.

—Zoro, nunca me heriste cuando salíamos, eres muy dulce. Incluso cuando te enfadabas, solo me hacías daño emocionalmente. Está bien, no te preocupes.

—Espera, ¿hacerte daño emocionalmente?

—Bueno, sí, cuando te enfadabas.

—¿Qué hago cuando me enfado?

—Nada malo, solo dejas de hablar y me ignoras. Pero tú eres así, no es nada grave.

—Pero has dicho que eso te _hacía daño_.

—Fufufu. Zoro, las relaciones no tienen por qué ser siempre todo dulzura. A veces las cosas pueden ser amargas. Si nadie saliera herido, sería raro, ¿no?

—Es cierto, creo.

—¿Os peleáis Annett y tú?

—Annett es solo una amiga, Robin.

—Fufufufu.

—Te toca.

—Oh, venga, sonríe, Zoro. Pareces triste, pero hemos venido a pasarlo bien, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, lo siento. Nos divertiremos, te lo prometo.

Robin bajó la bola y se acercó a Zoro. Con los pulgares le levantó las comisuras de los labios mientras le sonreía.

—Zoro, la vida es como un océano: una aventura. A veces te pillará una tormenta, otras te volcará el barco, te perderás e incluso entonces la vida te tirará al agua para que te ahogues —hizo una pausa para levantarle la barbilla—. Pero alegra esa cara y nos hundiremos un poco más despacio, Zoro.


	9. All the possibilities

**Todos los derechos pertenecientes a One Piece son de Eiichiro Oda y sus respectivos propietarios. Tanto la historia original como la traducción están hechas sin ánimo de lucro, solo por mera diversión.**

**Autora: Seis Fleur**

**Título original: Five Days To Resist Or Impress**

**Título traducido: Cinco días para soportar o impresionar**

**Enlace:  s/8493483/9/Five-Days-To-Resist-Or-Impress**

**Tema: Sin tema**

**Parejas: Zoro / Robin**

**Escenario: UA. Sin relación con Midnight Cat.**

* * *

**La vida no es nada si no te vuelves loco.**

* * *

**Capítulo noveno**

**All the Possibilities**

¿Cuántas veces acaba uno siendo amigo íntimo de su antigua pareja? No muchas, la verdad. Pero si Ted Mosby y Robin Scherbatsky podían consolarse de maneras nada sexuales tras haber compartido esperanzas, sueños, besos y almohada, ¿por qué no podían también Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin? Después de todo, su círculo de amigos era tan cercano como el de Ted y Robin ―si el siempre galán Sanji tuviese tanto éxito con las mujeres como Barney Stinson, podrían parecerse mucho, y no solo por ser rubios trajeados―.

Pero Nami tenía razón, debía poner límites entre ellos dos, sobre todo ahora que estaban de viaje con cuatro días por delante y un sinfín de momentos románticos con los que llenar los momentos en blanco. «Barreras, hecho. Ahora, Zoro, habla sobre algo que te mantenga en la zona de amigos.»

―¿Zoro? Zoro, ¿me estás escuchando?

―Sí, claro, continúa.

―¿Seguro? Parecías un poco distraído, otra vez.

―Vale, de acuerdo. Estaba pensando en qué llevarle a Annett. Voy a verla cuando volvamos.

―Genial. ¿Viene a visitarte?

―Eso espero. Ella tiene planes. Yo, predicciones.

―No puedo esperar a conocerla.

―Deberías conocerla, es muy maja, además de guapa.

―Sí, pelo negro, nariz puntiaguda, ojos marrones. La describiste muy bien.

―Parece fabulosa, ¿a que sí?

―Sí, totalmente maravillosa.

«Vale, esto ya se me está yendo de las manos. De intentar estar en la zona de amigos a no parar de hablar de Annett y de lo guapa que es. Se va a quedar a cuadros cuando vea cómo es en realidad. Debería cambiar de tema. Debería cambiar de tema.»

―¿Cómo está tu pollo?

―Bueno, fufufufufu. Aunque Sanji cocina mejor.

―Ah, ya. ¿Cómo está el ceja remolino? Me han dicho que al fin ha tenido suerte con las mujeres.

―Salió una noche con Viví, aunque ella no parecía verle como algo más que un amigo. Luego salió con un par de chicas más, además todas pelirrojas.

―Vaya, todavía está coladito por Nami, ¿eh?

―Bueno, al menos sabemos que no es gay. Pero lo conseguirá, su restaurante. Y al final tendrá suerte con las mujeres.

―Sí, yo también creo que tendrá suerte. Cocina genial.

―Deberíamos pasarnos por su restaurante cuando volvamos a casa, seguro que también te echa de menos.

―Puf, Sanji. El ceja remolino. Jaja. ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

―Va bien. De hecho hace poco me hicieron una oferta de trabajo para un proyecto en Japón. No más trabajo de oficina.

―¿Vas a hacerlo?

―De todos modos, siempre he querido salir de esta ciudad para algo. Vivir en el mismo apartamento desde hace siglos se hace pesado.

―¿Quién se hará cargo de mantenerlo cuando estés fuera? ¿Lo pondrás en alquiler o algo?

―No lo sé. Tal vez le pida a Franky que me lo cuide. Siempre se pasa y me riega las plantas cuando no estoy.

―¿Estarás mucho tiempo?

―No sé. Dos o tres meses quizá, tal vez un año, a lo mejor para siempre.

―Te vuelven loca esas cosas antiguas, ¿eh?

―La vida no es nada si no hay algo que te vuelva loco. La arqueología es en lo que he estado trabajando toda mi vida. Y esos artilugios son fascinantes. Son piezas del pasado y cuentan historias del pasado que no pudimos ver con nuestros propios ojos. La historia es hermosamente misteriosa.


	10. Well I was wrong

**Todos los derechos pertenecientes a One Piece son de Eiichiro Oda y sus respectivos propietarios. Tanto la historia original como la traducción están hechas sin ánimo de lucro, solo por mera diversión.**

**Autora: Seis Fleur**

**Título original: Five Days To Resist Or Impress**

**Título traducido: Cinco días para soportar o impresionar**

**Enlace: **** s/8493483/10/Five****―****Days****―****To****―****Resist****―****Or****―****Impress**

**Tema: Sin tema**

**Parejas: Zoro / Robin**

**Escenario: UA. Sin relación con Midnight Cat.**

* * *

**Hemos adoptado un gato perdido monísimo al que he llamado Cutty Flam. Me tienta mucho teñirle las orejas (y el pelo de encima de la cabeza) de azul.**

* * *

**Capítulo décimo**

**Well, I Was Wrong**

―Zoro, por favor.

―¿Qué?

―¡Zoro!

De un solo movimiento, Robin agarró un cojín y se lo lanzó a Zoro, que estaba sentado en un sillón justo al lado de Robin, entretenida con un libro en el sofá. Ella se rió, sonrió e hizo ver que iba a volver a su libro que tenía en la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda se sujetaba un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

―Por favor.

―No estoy haciendo nada malo.

―Sí, sí lo estás haciendo. Estás rompiendo la regla número dos.

―La segunda regla es «no flirtear», y no estoy flirteando.

―Ya, claro, anda ve y ponte algo encima.

―Ir sin camiseta no puede considerarse flirteo, Robin, o ¿insinúas que intento seducirte?

―Bueno, lo parece si te quedas ahí sentado sin camiseta.

―Muy divertido, Robin, mucho.

―Zoro.

―Vale, abrazaré este cojín.

―Así mejor, gracias.

―¿Qué pasaría si uno de nosotros rompe la regla?

―Acabaría en desastre. Por eso las pusimos. No rompas ninguna si no quieres que las cosas se compliquen.

―Ya, pero ¿y si uno las rompe? ¿Hay algún castigo o algo?

―¿Castigo? Qué creativo.

―Solo tengo curiosidad.

―¿Y si el que rompa las reglas paga todos los gastos del viaje?

―No es suficiente. El que rompa las reglas besará a Luffy.

―Ay, Dios mío. Me temo que tú acabarás en la acera de enfrente y yo con los huesos rotos por uno de sus _gatling gun._

―Ahí está el reto.

―Pero no vas a romper las reglas, ¿verdad?

―Porque acabaría en desastre, lo pillo. Pero estoy seguro de que las consecuencias no serían tan malas.

―Zoro, te aseguro que serían peor que malas.

―Vale, vale, ya paro. Por cierto, ¿qué lees? ¿Qué tienes pensado para el resto del día?

―Quedarnos aquí y leer hasta el anochecer. Luego podemos bajar a cenar. ¿Qué te parece?

―¿Leer? Jo.

―No me acordaba de que no te gusta.

―No, no leo, los libros son aburridos. ¿Cómo puedes seguir páginas y páginas de letras y más letras sin un solo dibujo? Qué rollo.

―Los libros están bien. Pero tú eres más una persona de acción, perdona que me olvidara. Fufufu. Es raro, somos tan diferentes. Aún me pregunto cómo acabamos juntos.

―No sé. Amor. Cuatro años. Aún me pregunto cómo lo perdimos.

―Porque nos volvimos desconocidos, Zoro. Aunque me alegra haber roto. Bueno, dime ¿qué podríamos hacer esta tarde?

―¿Por eso rompimos?

―Sí, ¿no te diste cuenta?

―No, ¿cómo nos volvimos _desconocidos_? ¿Qué quieres decir?

―No es tan importante, Zoro. Ahora somos buenos amigos. Bueno, ¿qué deberíamos hacer…?

―¿Por qué lo has dicho?

―Zoro, perdona por sacar el tema. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

―No, quiero saber qué nos hizo volvernos _desconocidos._

―Lo siento, Zoro, no quería decírtelo.

―¿Por qué?

―Pensaba que te lo tomarías mal. Después de todo, estas son nuestras vacaciones y no quería que acabásemos discutiendo. Quiero pasarlo bien aquí contigo.

―No me enfadaré, te lo prometo.

Cuando Zoro decía que no iba a enfadarse, Robin siempre dudaba. Zoro se sentía muy molesto cuando gente desconocida le criticaba, aunque tampoco se le daba muy bien aceptar críticas de sus allegados, sobre todo de Robin, y de Sanji, claro. Zoro era siempre tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo y creía que siempre hacía lo mejor para todos. Es ese tipo de persona en la que puedes confiar, con él nunca puedes equivocarte. Pero ahora, Zoro estaba a punto de escuchar por qué se habían vuelto _desconocidos, _como decía Robin, y, de algún modo, aunque no le gustaba mucho tener que oír sus fallos, no podría tener más curiosidad.


	11. That's what you get

**Todos los derechos pertenecientes a One Piece son de Eiichiro Oda y sus respectivos propietarios. Tanto la historia original como la traducción están hechas sin ánimo de lucro, solo por mera diversión.**

**Autora: Seis Fleur**

**Título original: Five Days To Resist Or Impress**

**Título traducido: Cinco días para soportar o impresionar**

**Enlace: **** s/8493483/11/Five-Days-To-Resist-Or-Impress**

**Tema: Sin tema**

**Parejas: Zoro / Robin**

**Escenario: UA. Sin relación con Midnight Cat.**

* * *

_**Kini aku jatuh cinta semua tentang kamu, sehingga hujung duniaku.**_

**Me apetece crear una lista de reproducción para Five Days to Resist or Impress.**

* * *

**Capítulo decimoprimero**

**That's What You Get**

Para Zoro, aquella tarde estaba siendo una de las más extrañas hasta el momento. Robin le miró, pero no directamente a los ojos, y dejó un lado su pequeña novela romántica. Escucharla sin intentar discutir cada frase que pronunciaba era difícil. Zoro era el que siempre debatía, el que siempre se defendía, el que siempre quería llevar la razón. Y la mujer que tenía ahora enfrente era la pequeña mujer que siempre se equivocaba, que siempre pedía perdón por sus errores, por su secreta vulnerabilidad. Zoro no estaba seguro de cómo responder a todo lo que había dicho Robin, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que todo era culpa de ella, todo.

Pero no podía de repente levantarse, señalarla con el dedo y decirle que todo era su culpa. Toda su ruptura había sido culpa de ella.

—Lo siento, Zoro. Intenté esforzarme de verdad para que siguiéramos juntos.

—A lo mejor no te esforzaste bastante.

—Si me hubiera forzado, solo habría conseguido acabar siendo una hipócrita, Zoro. Ya soy una desconocida. No quería que nuestra relación fuera algo en lo que tuviera que engañarme. Ya bastante me engaño para intentar sonreír ante cada problema. Ni siquiera podía compartir mis problemas contigo porque tus respuestas eran siempre frías.

—Mis respuestas no son frías. «La vida da asco. La realidad da asco. Pues sigue adelante», solo intentaba hacerte fuerte.

—Esas respuestas son frías. Y no quiero ser una quejica.

—Bueno, tampoco deberías. Sé cómo fue tu pasado. Sé que tienes un corazón muy fuerte. Así que cuando encuentres pequeños baches en el camino, no deberías hacer una montaña de un grano de arena. Si siempre te pasas echándote la culpa de tus problemas y dejas que las cosas pequeñas te afecten, tal vez seas la persona más débil del mundo.

—Ya sé lo que piensas, Zoro. Por eso es por lo que simplemente te sonreía con amargura y me guardaba mis problemas para mí en vez de tener peleas inútiles contigo.

—Pero no conseguiste acostumbrarte, ¿no?

—Zoro. Tú solías ser la persona a la que podía mostrar mi yo más débil. Y entonces, tu listón sobre mi _fuerza_ subió. No podía seguir adelante si no podía enseñarte mi lado más débil.

—Pues perdona por intentar hacer que fueras una persona fuerte.

—No pidas perdón. Sé que quieres lo mejor para mí.

—Es un motivo muy tonto para romper, Robin. Sabes que te quería.

—Lo sé, y lo creía.

—Ojalá te hubieras acostumbrado a no quejarte. Podríamos haber durado un poco más o para siempre.

—Zoro, la gente comete errores y te decepciona, sobre todo la gente que más quieres. Si no puedes perdonarles por no ser perfectos, vas a acabar solo.

—Mmm.

—Zoro, me prometiste que no te enfadarías por esto.

—No estoy enfadado. Solo estoy un poco… no sé.

—No debería haberte contado todo esto, ¿verdad?

—Tampoco lo veía venir.

—¿Estamos bien?

—Estamos bien, Robin. No te preocupes.

—Gracias. Para serte sincera me gusta que seamos buenos amigos. Puedo volver a sentirme cómoda y _débil_ contigo otra vez. Creo que que seamos buenos amigos es lo mejor para los dos.

—Sí, seremos los mejores amigos.

Y Zoro miró durante un rato a Robin, que sonreía de verdad a pesar de la fuerte discusión sobre su amor roto. Entonces, él se dio cuenta de que estaba mucho más radiante que hacía dos años, era como si luciérnagas invisibles la siguieran a todas partes, brillando orgullosas a su alrededor. Entonces, él se dio cuenta de que no le importaba cómo le había hablado la noche anterior de su amarga relación con Crocodile. Él estaba aquí para escuchar sus problemas con Croco. Tal vez Robin tenía razón y era mejor que quedasen solo como mejores amigos.


	12. When you let your heart win

**Todos los derechos pertenecientes a One Piece son de Eiichiro Oda y sus respectivos propietarios. Tanto la historia original como la traducción están hechas sin ánimo de lucro, solo por mera diversión.**

**Autora: Seis Fleur**

**Título original: Five Days To Resist Or Impress**

**Título traducido: Cinco días para soportar o impresionar**

**Enlace: **** s/8493483/12/Five-Days-To-Resist-Or-Impress**

**Tema: Sin tema**

**Parejas: Zoro / Robin**

**Escenario: UA. Sin relación con Midnight Cat.**

* * *

**Mi gato Cutty Flam se acaba de tirar un pedo. Vale.**

**Perdón por este capítulo tan asqueroso… Estoy escribiendo ahora mismo el decimoséptimo y de verdad me estoy replanteando el final. Cuando acabe con Five Days probablemente comience una historia sobre OP que no sea romántica. Me tienta mucho hacer algo así. Si me quedo siempre en el mismo género, se me van a acabar las ideas jajaj.**

* * *

**Capítulo decimosegundo**

**When You Let Your Heart Win**

Zoro besó a Robin un día de Navidad hacía seis años. Estaba oscuro, lejos de la vista de todos, y aunque Luffy estaba presente, estaba demasiado ocupado tragando su cena de Navidad bajo la manta. Robin se puso furiosa por el beso tan repentino, pero Zoro le vio la sonrisita cuando se giró. Se fue mordiéndose el pulgar y durante todo el día no le dirigió la palabra. Zoro no se disculpó tampoco, pero su habitual cena juntos los hizo volver a la normalidad, y él aprovechaba cada oportunidad para tomarla de la mano cuando nadie miraba. Ella siempre se negaba, pero ¿cómo luchar contra el agarre de Zoro? Se necesitaría una fuerza de voluntad sobrehumana. Al final ella se habituó a que él la tomase de la mano y de todos modos tampoco se molestó en alejarse.

Pero un día, ella tomó el bolso de su asiento, sonrió y su mano fue a buscar la de él. Él se quedó de piedra y a ella le llevó unos tres segundos darse cuenta de que le había cogido de la mano sin querer, como si los nervios de su mano y los de su cabeza no tuvieran conexión alguna. Avergonzada, Robin cambió de tema, pero Zoro sonrió como un idiota. _Idiota. Idiota. También me quieres, idiota._

—No habrás encerrado por casualidad un gato en tu piso y ha logrado escaparse de tus cadenas de metal con una pistola láser de debajo de sus patas, ¿verdad?

—No, Franky, no tengo gato.

—Bien. Entonces creo que se ha colado él solo.

—¡Ay, Dios! ¿Cómo es el destrozo?

—Tu mesa de café está hecha una pena. Tus delantales también. Y ha dormido en el sofá.

—Ahí va mi sueldo.

—No te preocupes, Robin. Yo me encargaré de la mesa. Luego llamo a Nami y limpiaremos esto.

—Gracias, Franky. Es todo un detalle.

—Ah, tranquila, no es nada. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien.

—¿Súperbien?

—Sí, Franky. Súperbien.

—Bueno, no suenas tan bien. Eh y no te preocupes por el piso, que yo me encargo de todo.

—Gracias, Franky. Te llevaré algo, te lo prometo.

—Oh, no pasa nada. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, nuestra arqueóloga súperguapa.

—Oh, Franky, qué dulce.

—Bueno, da igual, ¿qué estáis haciendo?

—No mucho, la verdad. Comer, jugar a los bolos, quedarnos en la habitación, hablar… Le va bastante bien.

—¿Sí? ¿Buen trabajo? ¿Buena novia? Todavía no lo he visto.

—Buen trabajo y parece que tiene a alguien especial por ahí.

—Bueno, nada mal para alguien tan introvertido como Zoro, ¿eh?

—Fufufu. Tiene un lado tierno, pero no se le suele ver a menudo.

—Ya, tienes suerte de haberlo visto.

—Tú pronto tendrás tu oportunidad, Franky.

—Bueno, da igual, tengo que irme. Hablamos luego, ¿vale?

—De acuerdo, Franky.

—¡No intentes nada divertido!

Robin siempre le estaba agradecida a Franky, aunque este hombre ya crecidito actuase como un niño y sus ideas raras pudieran ser a veces desconcertantes, podía confiar plenamente en él para llevar a cabo encargos importantes. Dejó el teléfono en la mesa y se miró en el espejo antes de salir del baño.

—Zoro, ¿estás listo para ir a cenar? Vamos... ¿Zoro?

—Espera… estoy buscando… mi… jersey.

—De acuerdo, Zoro.

—¿Lo has…?

—¡Zoro! ¡Ay, Dios, Zoro! ¿Estás bien?

—Solo estoy un poco mareado… y tengo frío. Me tomaré una aspirina.

—Madre mía, estás ardiendo. Deberías echarte.

—Robin, estoy bien. Solo necesito una aspirina y volveré a la carga.

—No tienes buen aspecto, Zoro. Venga, te llevaré a la cama e iré a buscar una toalla húmeda para ponértela en la frente.

—Robin, que estoy bien...

—No seas cabezón. Métete en la cama. Bajaré a comprar la cena, ¿vale?

—Robin… Sopa de pollo…

—De acuerdo, Zoro. Te traeré una sopa de pollo calentita.


	13. I've drowned out all my senses

**N. de la T.: ¡Hola a todo el mundo! Hace tiempo que no me pronuncio como traductora y esta vez es más que nada para pasaros la respuesta de Fleur a vuestros reviews:**

**Mensaje original:**

_**Hi!**_

_**Amazing responses and I loved it!**_

_**[...]**_

_**As for Sicaru, I've finally put up a track on 8tracks for Five Days, and I hope you can share it with them (: It could be found here: [[ (slash) stfflndg (slash) five-days ]] or you can search "Five Days" on 8tracks :D**_

_**Again, thank you and have a good day!**_

_**\- Fleur**_

**Mensaje traducido:**

**¡Hola!**

**¡Qué respuestas tan maravillosas! ¡Me han encantado!**

**[...]**

**En cuanto al comentario de Sicaru, ya he subido una lista de reproducción en 8tracks para Five Days (Cinco días), espero que la compartas con los lectores (: La podréis encontrar aquí: [[ 8tracks (punto) com (barra) stfflndg (barra) five-days ]]****o podéis buscar "Five Days" en 8tracks :D**

**De nuevo, ¡gracias y que tengas un buen día!**

**-Fleur**

**Así que como veréis, gracias a vuestros comentarios (y sobre todo al de Sicaru), todos los fans de este fic tenemos una lista de reproducción para escuchar mientras leemos :)**

* * *

**Todos los derechos pertenecientes a One Piece son de Eiichiro Oda y sus respectivos propietarios. Tanto la historia original como la traducción están hechas sin ánimo de lucro, solo por mera diversión.**

**Autora: Seis Fleur**

**Título original: Five Days To Resist Or Impress**

**Título traducido: Cinco días para soportar o impresionar**

**Enlace: **** s/8493483/13/Five-Days-To-Resist-Or-Impress**

**Tema: Sin tema**

**Parejas: Zoro / Robin**

**Escenario: UA. Sin relación con Midnight Cat.**

* * *

**Espero que os guste este capítulo. La verdad es que Zoro va a ser un poco OOC a partir de ahora, pero así es como van normalmente las historias Zorobin de amor. Y todo esto se debe a la relación que tuvieron durante cuatro años. Vamos a suponer que Zoro saca un lado diferente de sí mismo cuando está con Robin.**

**Ella es especial bah, apalah kamu orang ni.**

* * *

**Capítulo decimotercero**

**I've Drowned Out All My Senses**

¿A quiénes pillaron tomados de la mano en el autobús de camino a la escapada de la universidad a la playa seis veranos atrás? ¿A quiénes pillaron besándose tras un árbol mientras el resto de sus amigos bailaban alegres con su barbacoa y su zumo de piña alrededor de la hoguera en la playa? ¿A quién pillaron llevando el jersey de Zoro en la cena en la cabaña de la playa ese mismo día?

A Nami, y al resto de sus amigos, les llevó cinco días parar de meterse con la pareja.

—Anda, te has despertado. ¿Tienes hambre?

—¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto rato he dormido?

—Es medianoche. Parece que has dormido unas cuatro horas.

—Au, me duele la cabeza.

—¿Tienes hambre? Metí tu sopa en un termo, así que creo que sigue caliente.

—¿Por qué no me has despertado?

—Lo siento, Zoro, me sabía mal. Madre mía, sigues caliente.

—Qué frío…

—Tu sopa. Destápate.

—Qué frío…

—Come, te sentirás mejor. Destápate.

—Robin.

—¿Sí?

—Perdona por hacerte que… me des de comer como a un niño.

—Está bien. Estás enfermo. Destápate.

—Odio estar enfermo.

—Todo el mundo lo odia. Toma. ¿En qué piensas?

—En nada.

—Te has acordado de algo.

—No lo sé. Fiebre. Dolor de cabeza. Kuina.

—¿Kuina?

—Kuina.

—Y ¿quién es Kuina?

—Tal vez no debería hablar de esto.

—¿Es personal?

Asintió.

—¿Una conocida?

—Ajá.

—¿Familia?

—Una amiga. Rival. Murió.

—Lo siento.

—Murió hace mucho. Lo último que hizo fue decirme que fuera el _kenshi_ más fuerte que pudiera. Era mi rival en kendo cuando éramos pequeños. Luego murió.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Odio estar enfermo. Me debilita. Me aleja un paso más de ella.

Robin sonrió.

—Ya te habré aburrido.

—Nunca me aburres, Zoro. Continúa, cuéntamelo si te hace sentir mejor.

—¿No te aburro?

—No.

Y para sorpresa de Robin, Zoro se hundió más en su edredón y entonces su cabeza cayó al lado del brazo de Robin, que se estremeció un poco. Devolvió la cuchara al termo de sopa que sostenía con la mano izquierda. No podía ver en absoluto la cara a Zoro, pero su frente todavía quemaba y oyó un sollozo. Había lágrimas en su brazo.

_Oh, Zoro. Todavía escondes la cara cuando lloras. __No has cambiado nada._


	14. With the sound of its beating

**Todos los derechos pertenecientes a One Piece son de Eiichiro Oda y sus respectivos propietarios. Tanto la historia original como la traducción están hechas sin ánimo de lucro, solo por mera diversión.**

**Autora: Seis Fleur**

**Título original: Five Days To Resist Or Impress**

**Título traducido: Cinco días para soportar o impresionar**

**Enlace: **** s/8493483/14/Five-Days-To-Resist-Or-Impress**

**Tema: Sin tema**

**Parejas: Zoro / Robin**

**Escenario: UA. Sin relación con Midnight Cat.**

**Lista de reproducción: [[ 8tracks (punto) com (barra) stfflndg (barra) five-days ]]****o podéis buscar "Five Days" en 8tracks.**

* * *

**Este ha sido mi capítulo favorito de escribir. Leedlo y sabréis por qué.**

**Aviso: hay un poco de OOC y bueno, leed el capítulo dos si no lo recordáis.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo decimocuarto**

**With the Sound of its Beating**

―¿Qué quieres decir con que ya no queda nada?

―¡No hay nada! Han robado todos las piezas que encontramos en el puente Beringia.

―Bueno, ¿no podemos recuperarlos? Dragon se pondrá como una fiera.

―Inazuma está en ello.

―Vaya, qué vergüenza. Inazuma no es de nuestro departamento.

―Robin, al menos todavía tenemos el proyecto del Siglo vacío. Todavía tenemos las piezas de Lemuria…

―El gobierno no sabía nada del proyecto, ¿no?

―No. Robin, ¿dónde estás? Vuelve a la oficina por favor.

―Sabo, ya te lo he dicho, estoy fuera. Volveré el lunes, ¿vale? Ve a Lemuria sin mí.

Robin colgó después de que Sabo le asegurase que podía hacerse cargo del proyecto de Lemuria sin importar el momento. Dejó escapar un suspiro, abrió el grifo del agua fría y se lavó la cara con mucha agua. No es que necesitase limpiarla. El agua fría le la reanimaba a la perfección ya que necesitaba volver a la habitación sin que pareciese que había recibido una llamada. No parecía tarea difícil, pero por desgracia, Zoro todavía se daba cuenta de todo a pesar de la fiebre.

―No creas que no te he oído.

―Zoro, estás despierto. He salido y te he comprado copos de avena.

―Era por trabajo, ¿verdad?

―No, Zoro. Sabo solo… me estaba invitando a cenar para celebrar algo del trabajo. Le he dicho que estoy fuera.

―¿La cena tiene un nombre? ¿Lumeria?

―Lemuria.

―¡Robin, me prometiste no coger llamadas del trabajo!

―Pero, Zoro, es importante. Hemos perdido piezas.

―¿Y llamándote las van a encontrar más rápido?

―Bueno, tenía que saberlo por lo menos.

―Genial, la Robin adicta al trabajo ha vuelto. Acabas de romper una regla. Voy a tener que soportarte tres días más leyendo y buscando cosas en tu iPad todo el día.

―No puedo hacer nada, ¡hemos perdido piezas, Zoro! ¿Y tú, qué? ¡Te has levantado a mediodía! ¡Técnicamente eso es también romper una regla!

―¡No puedo evitar estar enfermo, mujer! ¡Y solo porque esté en cama enfermo no significa que puedas coger una llamada así a escondidas!

―¡No he cogido una llamada a escondidas! Zoro, no quiero seguir con esta discusión…

―¿Discusión? Esto es más un concurso de gritos…

―Por el amor de Dios, Zoro, estamos rompiendo la regla de No pelear.

―Muy bien. Me da igual. Solo quiero tomarme las pastillas y seguir durmiendo.

―Zoro, no puedes tomar paracetamol con el estómago vacío.

―¿Crees que me importa?

Zoro cogió una botella de agua de la mesa y vio los copos de avena que Robin le había traído. Los ignoró y se tragó dos pastillas de paracetamol en tres tragos de agua. Se metió en el pesado edredón otra vez, tiritando y maldiciendo para sí mismo todo lo que le estaba cabreando, entre lo que estaban la Robin adicta y su fiebre. Robin suspiró y se sentó en la cama de Zoro.

―¿Cómo estás?

Gruñido frío.

―Zoro, por favor no te pongas así. Estás enfermo.

Otro gruñido frío.

―¿Ves? He apagado el móvil. Toma, guárdalo tú. No haré nada de trabajo hasta el domingo.

―Pfff. Claro que sí.

―Zoro, estoy aquí para pasar unos buenos días contigo, ¿no? Deja de ponerte así, Zoro. Te estás comportando como un crío.

―¡No me estoy comportando como un crío!

―Sí, sí que lo estás haciendo.

Suspiro.

―Haz lo que quieras. De todas formas estoy enfermo. Probablemente me quede todo el día en la cama.

―¿Quieres comer? Te va a entrar hambre.

―No

―Vale.

―Oi.

―¿Sí?

―¿Qué haces bajo mi sábana?

―Has dicho que tenías frío. Había pensado en darte algo de calor.

―Vale. Préstame tu calor. No quiero nada más.

―¿Zoro?

―¿Qué?

―Ahora estás todavía más musculoso.

―Oi, que me haces cosquillas.

―Fufufufu. Lo siento. Me gusta tu pecho.

―Gracias. Creo.

―De nada.

―Te gusta mi pecho.

―Ajá.

―Robin…

―Zoro, ¿dónde te llevas mi mano?

―A mis pantalones. Puf, Robin, tú eres la arqueóloga. Deberías ser más lista.

―¿Debería preguntar para qué?

―Robin.

―Fufufu.

Crac. Así sonaron las cinco reglas cuando se hicieron añicos.


	15. I wonder how am I supposed to feel

**Todos los derechos pertenecientes a One Piece son de Eiichiro Oda y sus respectivos propietarios. Tanto la historia original como la traducción están hechas sin ánimo de lucro, solo por mera diversión.**

**Autora: Seis Fleur**

**Título original: Five Days To Resist Or Impress**

**Título traducido: Cinco días para soportar o impresionar**

**Enlace:** ** s/8493483/15/Five-Days-To-Resist-Or-Impress**

**Tema: Sin tema**

**Parejas: Zoro / Robin**

**Escenario: UA. Sin relación con Midnight Cat.**

**Lista de reproducción: [[ 8tracks (punto) com (barra) stfflndg (barra) five-days ]] o podéis buscar "Five Days" en 8tracks.  
**

**Capítulo decimoquinto**

* * *

**I Wonder How Am I Supposed to Feel**

Robin se sentó en el sofá con su ancho top blanco y unos boxer morados, con la frente apoyada en la palma de su mano. Frente a ella, en la mesita de café, había una taza de latte frío, que había tragado con sed, desesperada por tener cafeína corriendo por sus venas por esta vez. Necesitaba un descanso, necesitaba un baño largo y relajante ―pronto, a ser posible― y necesitaba saltar por la ventana desde el vigésimo tercer piso y aterrizar, con suerte, en una caja de plumas de ganso, muchas gracias.

―Oi, ¿estás bien?

―Zoro, por favor. Ponte algo si vas a sentarte aquí conmigo.

―Bueno, tú eres la que tiene mis bóxer. ¿Te importaría devolvérmelos?

―Yo… Yo… Ve y coge otros.

Paf.

―¡Vale, vale! Pero deja de pegarme con el cojín.

―¿Cómo te encuentras?

―Mucho mejor. Parece que necesitas más café.

―¿Podría pasar por la dama en apuros?

―Toma, otra taza.

―Gracias, Zoro. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

―Robin.

―Vale, ya me lo has dicho. Lo siento.

―Oi, ¿estás bien?

―Deja de preguntármelo, me estás dando dolor de cabeza.

Paf.

―Vale, vale. Deja de pegarme con el cojín.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Zoro estiró el brazo y le dio un golpecito en el regazo, como comprobando si seguía viva, o por lo menos, cuerda. La tocó de nuevo, y ella enseguida respondió quitándole la mano y, después de un concurso de miradas confusas y enfadadas, echaron a reír.

―Ay, Zoro. Estamos en un buen lío, ¿verdad?

―Es gracioso, normalmente es Luffy el que se mete en líos.

―Fufufu ―suspiró―. Zoro, ¿qué estamos…?

―Chist. Creía que eras lista. Deja que te lo resuma en una frase ―elevó la voz a un tono más alto y suave―: «Ah… Zoro… Oh… Más fuerte… Por favor…».

Paf.

―¡Ay!

―Te odio, Roronoa Zoro.

―¡Deja de pegarme con el cojín!

―Deja de tontear entonces, tenemos que aclarar las cosas.

―¿Aclarar el qué?

―Nosotros. Esto. Somos amigos íntimos. No se supone que debamos acabar así.

―Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que debemos acabar?

―Como amigos íntimos.

―Bueno, somos amigos íntimos. Lo que pasa es que nunca habíamos estado antes en una situación así. Solíamos ir a pasear, o quedábamos para tomar algo o para quedarnos tumbados en tu tejado…

―Por eso tenemos _Las reglas_. Las cinco reglas.

―¿Es complicado?

―Sí.

―Bien, pues ¿qué propones?

―No quiero que seamos… amantes.

―¿Así que no repetimos esta noche?

Paf.

―¡Zoro!

―Au, lo siento. Oye, son las seis. Arréglate, date una ducha. Hablaremos en la cena, ¿vale?

―Lo hablaremos en la cena. Promételo.


	16. When you're not here

**Todos los derechos pertenecientes a One Piece son de Eiichiro Oda y sus respectivos propietarios. Tanto la historia original como la traducción están hechas sin ánimo de lucro, solo por mera diversión.**

**Autora: Seis Fleur**

**Título original: Five Days To Resist Or Impress**

**Título traducido: Cinco días para soportar o impresionar**

**Enlace:  s/8493483/16/Five-Days-To-Resist-Or-Impress**

**Tema: Sin tema**

**Parejas: Zoro / Robin**

**Escenario: UA. Sin relación con Midnight Cat.**

**Lista de reproducción: [[ 8tracks (punto) com (barra) stfflndg (barra) five-days ]]o podéis buscar "Five Days" en 8tracks.**

* * *

**Mañana voy a una entrevista de trabajo y tengo que acabar un trabajo para fin de mes, además tengo que escribir una carta formal. Como estaré ocupada con mi graduación, que es la semana que viene, volveré dentro de dos semanas (: Subiré dos capítulos para estar en paz, ¿vale? Gracias por leer y comentar, aunque prometo mejorar mi gramática, jaja.**

**Espero que no tengáis problemas con Zoro OOC y Robin OOC, estoy intentando en serio darles su carácter, pero ¿cómo hacer eso cuando salieron durante cuatro años y fueron amigos durante dos? Jaja.**

**Kepada sesiapa yang gila puisi, lembar online di mana saya mencatit shitty poetry saya adalah jadetheseahorse blogspot com. (:**

* * *

**Capítulo decimosexto**

**When You're Not Here**

—¿De verdad crees que sería arriesgado hablarlo durante la cena? Podrías perder el apetito o algo así.

—¿Entonces prefieres _hablarlo_ arriba, en la habitación, donde está la cama y no hay nadie más? A mí me parecería bien.

—Zoro, ¿seguro que no eres un pervertido en secreto?

—Si lo soy, tú eres la responsable. Me pasé cuatro años haciendo cosas divertidas con una arqueóloga guapa.

—¿De verdad, Zoro? ¿_Guapa_?

—No empieces. Vale.

—Bueno.

Robin miró a Zoro otra vez, había algo muy raro en su comportamiento. Podría ser por Alemania, pero ¿cómo podía intentar hablar con alguien que se tomaba de una forma tan natural lo que había pasado? Zoro parecía en calma y relajado, incluso más juguetón ―¿le emocionaba lo que había pasado?―. Hasta se molestaba en contar chistes para aligerar el ambiente tan tenso. Todo lo que Robin podía darle era la cara de una mujer de lo más confusa.

Le dio las gracias en silencio por llevarse aquella sensación tan rara del ambiente.

—Robin, ¿quieres hablar ahora?

—Muy bien, hablemos.

—Vale. ¿Cómo empezamos?

Duda. Suspiro.

—Volvamos a ser amigos.

—Vale. Amigos.

—No quiero tener nada romántico contigo otra vez. Me gustas, pero no somos compatibles.

—Bien. No compatibles.

—Lo de esta noche ha sido solo...

—¿Solo qué? ¿Un rollo de una noche?

—No, Zoro, claro que no.

—¿Entonces ha sido un test para medir nuestra compatibilidad?

—No era un test, Zoro. Quizá solo nos distrajimos.

—¿Por qué nos distrajimos? ¿Deberíamos estar concentrados en algo?

—Sí. En ser amigos y nada más.

—Bueno, ¿por qué?

—Para que no se compliquen las cosas. Como ahora.

—¿Por qué nos tenemos que concentrar en lo que deberíamos ser? ¿Eso no es malo?

—¿Cómo puedes decir que es malo?

—Mira, si voy a ser tu amigo, no quiero que sea algo que tenga que planear o controlar o gestionar, como un proyecto arqueológico o algo así. No servirá de nada.

—Nuestra amistad no es un plan.

—Entonces ¿para qué tanta concentración? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Si vamos a ser amigos, vamos a ser amigos. No planeemos cómo desarrollar nuestra amistad, no la controlemos, no la planifiquemos y no nos pongamos objetivos. Suena estúpido. Si vamos a ser amigos, que sea espontáneo. Deja que las cosas sigan su curso.

—¿Cosas como la que pasó esta tarde?

—Sí, eso mismo.

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Nos acostaremos de vez en cuando y seguiremos siendo amigos?

—Robin, no es eso lo que quería decir.

—Zoro, sé sincero. ¿Es esta la vida que llevabas en Alemania? ¿Con amigos con derecho a roce?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no soy así!

—¿Es eso lo que estás haciendo con Annett? ¿Conmigo?

—NO. Dios, Robin. Nunca le he puesto un dedo encima. Te he dicho que no soy así. Ya sabes lo mal que se me dan las mujeres. No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Entonces ¿qué me estás contando de ser espontáneos? ¿Amistad sincera?

—Sí, amistad sincera. Deja que las cosas caigan por su propio peso. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

—Ya lo sabes.

—Robin, ¿esperabas que acabásemos juntos? Porque yo sí.


	17. Because I've burned

N. de la T.: Hola, queridos lectores. Solo me pronuncio para dar las gracias por leer esta historia, por los maravillosos reviews y para aclarar que las notas que aparecen en negrita antes de cada capítulo (a menos que se indique como N. de la T.) son notas que la autora dejó en la historia original. Así que cuando habla de conseguir trabajos, tareas de clase o periodos sin escribir, se habla sobre ella, no sobre mí por lo que mis actualizaciones tendrán la periodicidad de siempre, es decir, imprevisible ;). Fin de la nota.

* * *

**Todos los derechos pertenecientes a One Piece son de Eiichiro Oda y sus respectivos propietarios. Tanto la historia original como la traducción están hechas sin ánimo de lucro, solo por mera diversión.**

**Autora: Seis Fleur**

**Título original: Five Days To Resist Or Impress**

**Título traducido: Cinco días para soportar o impresionar**

**Enlace: **** s/8493483/17/Five-Days-To-Resist-Or-Impress**

**Tema: Sin tema**

**Parejas: Zoro / Robin**

**Escenario: UA. Sin relación con Midnight Cat.**

**Lista de reproducción: [[ 8tracks (punto) com (barra) stfflndg (barra) five-days ]]****o podéis buscar "Five Days" en 8tracks.**

* * *

**Conseguí el trabajo, ¡yeah! (:**

**Antes de nada, gracias por leer, comentar, seguir, añadir en favoritos y todo. Los lectores geniales son geniales. De verdad disfruto escribiendo esto porque quitar las descripciones lo hace tan ligero y fácil, que no tendría la fuerza de voluntad de acabar esta historia de tantos capítulos si las incluyera.**

**Además, si os interesa (se me olvidó mencionarlo en el capítulo 14, cuando Sabo llama por teléfono), el puente Beringia está inspirado en el puente que están haciendo en Tequila Wolf (el puente Beringia es un antiguo puente de tierra, sumergido en el mar a día de hoy, que conecta Norteamérica y Asia. Se cree que es una de las razones de la migración étnica) y Lumeria es obviamente el Siglo vacío (Lumeria es un continente perdido, como Atlantis y Mu, tres continentes que, a pesar de una tecnología tan avanzada que no necesitaba electricidad como fuente de energía, desaparecieron ****―****o se hundieron en el océano****―**** tras un siglo glorioso, un misterio como el del Siglo vacío en sí mismo, la Historia perdida). Lo siento, pero Robin me ha hecho una friki de la historia :P Y la idea de Lumeria es de mi novio. Le gusta relacionar detalles de OP con detalles de la vida real, bueno.**

* * *

**Capítulo decimoséptimo**

**Because I've Burned**

Zoro estaba un poco cabreado. Claramente cabreado. Lo que había empezado siendo una cena seria, acabó siendo un silencio del tipo enfadado. Hacia el final, la comida ya no sabía bien y el vino parecía más amargo. Cuando volvieron a la habitación, Zoro se planteó pagar por una habitación separada para aquella noche o hacer las maletas y volverse a casa. Pero los dos tenían los billetes de autobús para el domingo por la tarde. Bueno, podría coger un taxi, si pudiera. _No_ quería ver a Robin, ni hablarle, ni oír su voz, ni oler su aroma. Solo quería estar solo, pero ¿cómo?

La calle parecía una mezcla entre Tokio y Suiza cuando bajó por la noche a dar un paseo con la intención de relajarse. Robin todavía estaba tomando un baño de burbujas, uno muy largo, cuando él salió de la habitación. Parecía tensa, pero a él no le importaba un pimiento. Estaba enfadado. Casi prefería sentarse en un banco de madera y ver a los niños pasar con sus padres, con globos y algodón de azúcar, con ropa cara. Si no hubiera sido por el sonido de las norias, de los coches de choque y de la música de carnaval, habría creído que estaba perdido en Chinatown.

Su móvil sonó cuando estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por un gran río de pensamientos de camino a la tierra de los recuerdos. Lo cogió.

―Ah, Nami. ¿Qué pasa?

―¿Dónde estás? El ambiente parece divertido por allí. ¿Estáis en un carnaval? Oh. ¿Dónde está Robin? No molesto, ¿no?

―No, estoy solo. Ella está todavía en el hotel.

―¿Por qué estás solo? Tú te pierdes... estés donde estés.

―Solo quiero estar solo, ya está. Deja de cotorrear. ¿Cómo va?

―¿No tienes algo que contarme de tu amiga Annett?

―¿Qué pasa?

―¿No nos tienes nada preparado sobre tu querida amiga Annett?

―Nami, ve al grano. No estoy de humor para adivinanzas.

―Está ahora mismo en mi salón, entretenida, menos mal, con las historias de Usopp. Franky la cogió en brazos cuando llegó porque creía que era Robin.

Glup.

―¡¿Está allí?!

―Sip. ¡Más vale que Robin y tú traigáis vuestro culo a casa ya mismo porque no sé qué hacer con ella! Es un encanto, pero ¿cómo la entretengo hasta que volváis?

―Oh, Nami, es como Robin. Trátala como tratarías a Robin. Dile que se quede en tu casa. No me importa, ¡te pagaré lo que sea!

―¿Lo que sea?

―Sí. Di el precio. Pero no me saquees, bruja.

―Me encantaría que se quedara, pero ¿en serio, Zoro?

―¿En serio qué?

―¿Que es igual que Robin?

―Sí. Le gustan los libros, las flores, los picnics y las cosas que le gustan a Robin. Será fácil de entretener.

―¡¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?!

―Oi, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que…?

―Tienes un montón de chicas guapas en Alemania entre las que elegir ¡¿y eliges a una que es igual que Robin?! ¿De verdad? ¡¿Zoro?!

―Oi, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de Robin de una vez?

―Si estuviera allí ahora mismo, te juro que te daría una colleja tan fuerte que la cabeza…

―No quiero oírte parlotear, ¡para! Cuida de Annett por mí, ¿vale?

―Vale, pero no acato órdenes a menos que haya dinero de por medio, ya lo sabes. Y cuando vuelvas a casa, voy a hacer que te vuelva la sangre a la cabeza, ¿me oyes?

―Sí, muy bien, da igual, vale.

―Por cierto, ¿cuándo volvéis?

―Mañana o el domingo. No sé. Espero que antes.

―¿Por qué? Espera, ¿tienes un lío con Robin? ¡Tienes un lío con Robin!

―Cállate, no quiero hablar de ello.

―Ya, ya. Cuando volváis, os voy a dar una terapia completa a los dos.

―Nami, para de meterte donde no te importa, ¡¿vale?!

―No, perdona. Me quedo al margen si me pagas.

―¡No te pienso dar ni un céntimo!

―Muy bien. Haz lo que te dé la gana. Mira, tengo que entretener a tu _amiga_. Así que más te vale volver pronto a casa, ¡muy pronto!

―Que sí, que sí.

Annett ya ha llegado. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Zoro solo podía pedir al cielo tener un mando a distancia en el bolsillo para adelantar el tiempo, pero esa era la idea más loca que le podía venir a la cabeza.


	18. Every bridge I ever built

**Todos los derechos pertenecientes a One Piece son de Eiichiro Oda y sus respectivos propietarios. Tanto la historia original como la traducción están hechas sin ánimo de lucro, solo por mera diversión.**

**Autora: Seis Fleur**

**Título original: Five Days To Resist Or Impress**

**Título traducido: Cinco días para soportar o impresionar**

**Enlace:  s/8493483/18/Five-Days-To-Resist-Or-Impress**

**Tema: Sin tema**

**Parejas: Zoro / Robin**

**Escenario: UA. Sin relación con Midnight Cat.**

**Lista de reproducción: [[ 8tracks (punto) com (barra) stfflndg (barra) five-days ]]o podéis buscar "Five Days" en 8tracks.**

* * *

**Espero que os guste este capítulo. ¡Lo escribí como homenaje a Jaguar D. Saul! (: Te queremos, Saul. Gracias por hacer reír a Robin (:**

* * *

**Capítulo decimoctavo**

**Every Bridge I Ever Built**

―Reavivar un antiguo amor es una locura. Reavivar un antiguo amor es una tontería ―se susurró a sí misma en la bañera y lo repitió inconscientemente veinte veces como mínimo.

Solo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo había estado sumergido su delgado cuerpo en el agua caliente bajo la suave espuma blanca, pero no le importaba si después salía con la piel arrugada. Estaba demasiado angustiada como para pensar en eso. El café de sobre se convirtió en un buen compañero. Suspiró de nuevo y sintió que quería meter toda la cabeza en el agua y hacer oídos sordos a toda preocupación.

Zoro es el que está loco aquí. ¿Quién se acuesta con un antiguo amante y sonríe después? ¿Está contento de que su interacción haya cruzado la línea? ¿Está contento de poder volver a tocarla así otra vez después de dos años de ser amigos raros pero cercanos? Ella recordaba que él era informal antes de irse a Alemania, eran solo amigos que sabían y estaban de acuerdo con las fronteras, los límites y cosas parecidas.

Se preguntaba qué había pasado en Alemania para que volviera así. ¿Qué hizo que Zoro deseara a Robin otra vez? ¿Qué le había hecho la alemana encantadora Annett durante ese año en Alemania?

Y más importante todavía, ¿qué había hecho que ella se rindiese a él tan de repente? Para ser sinceros, se sentía como una canción de Katy Perry. _Hot and cold. Yes and no. In then out. Up then down. _[Caliente y fría. Sí y no. Dentro y luego fuera. Arriba y luego abajo.] Un momento ponía fronteras entre ella y el peliverde y al siguiente se acurrucaba bajo sus sábanas y comenzaba a tocarlo. Horas más tarde refunfuñaba por lo que quisiera que se hubiera rendido. Estaba confundida y quería gritar. Reír la ayudaría probablemente a aliviar aquel dolor punzante de su cabeza.

«Tranquilízate, Robin. Ríe.»

―Dereshishishishi…

«Así está bien. Ríe otra vez, Robin. Te aliviará un poco la mente.»

―Dereshishishishi…

Se estaba calmando cuando su móvil sonó al lado de la bañera.

―¿Sí, Franky?

―¡Robin! Yo… solo quería decirte que tu mesita de café ya está súuuuuper bien.

―Gracias, Franky. ¿Qué haría sin ti?

―Ya te dije que podía contar conmigo. De hecho también te he llamado para ver cómo estabas.

―Me lo estoy pasando genial.

―¿Estás segura?

―Sí, es un lugar bonito. Deberíamos venir, todos nosotros.

―Ah, bien. Hey, ¿cuándo volvéis?

―No sé. A lo mejor el domingo. ¿Por qué preguntas, Franky?

―Tenemos una nueva amiga. ¡Nos recuerda muchísimo a ti! Todos los libros, las flores y las cosas moradas en sus maletas…

―Suena mona.

―Es mona. Si Sanji no da el paso con ella, ¡yo lo haré!

―Eres gracioso, Franky.

―Para eso estoy. De todos modos, estamos confundidos. Volved a casa antes de que Luffy la meta en problemas, ¿vale?

―Vale, Franky. ¿Algo más?

―No, nada más.

―De acuerdo. Gracias, Franky.

―De nada. ¿Robin?

―¿Sí?

―Alégrate. No suenas tan bien. Vuelve pronto, Robin. ¡Te echamos de menos!

―Yo también os echo de menos, Franky ―rió antes de colgar y volver a poner el teléfono al lado de la bañera.

«Ay, Franky. El Franky de confianza de siempre.»

―¿Y ahora qué?

Una voz conocida la saludó después de un momentito de silencio. Abrió los ojos ya alejada del estrés, pero no había nadie más en el cuarto de baño. No era Zoro, por supuesto. Era la voz de una niña pequeña, su voz de cuando era joven.

―¿Y ahora qué, Robin?

―¡Dereshishishishi! ¡Dereshishishishi!

―Te estás riendo como yo cuando estoy triste. ¿Estás triste?

―No lo estoy, solo necesito… tranquilizarme.

Una niña apareció a su lado sonriendo.

―¿Y ahora qué, Robin? ¿Qué te molesta?

―Él. Me está dando dolores de cabeza.

―¿Qué hizo?

―Qué dijo. Esperaba que volviésemos juntos. Eso dijo.

―¿Y?

―¿Y?

―¿Quieres estar con él?

―No puedo.

―¿Por qué no?

―Porque… tuvimos problemas en el pasado. Y está claro que volveremos a tener esos problemas si volvemos a estar juntos.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Lo he vivido, claro que lo sé.

―¿Por qué te preocupas por el futuro? Yo nunca he pensado en mi futuro porque lo destruyeron todo ante mis ojos. Vivo para mí misma. Vivo el momento. ¿Por qué no vives el momento? Antes solías hacerlo.

―Ahora tengo una familia.

―Te gusta, ¿verdad? A mí me gusta.

―Claro que te gusta. Es tu futuro novio y mi exnovio. Y tú eres yo.

Puf.

―Oi, ¿estás ahí?

Asintió.

―¿Por qué te estás hablando sola?

―Perdona, Zoro, ¿quieres usar el baño?

―No.

Asintió. Lo ignoró.

―Oi.

Asintió.

―Cuando acabes, ¿podemos hablar?


	19. While you were here

**Todos los derechos pertenecientes a One Piece son de Eiichiro Oda y sus respectivos propietarios. Tanto la historia original como la traducción están hechas sin ánimo de lucro, solo por mera diversión.**

**Autora: Seis Fleur**

**Título original: Five Days To Resist Or Impress**

**Título traducido: Cinco días para soportar o impresionar**

**Enlace:  s/8493483/19/Five-Days-To-Resist-Or-Impress**

**Tema: Sin tema**

**Parejas: Zoro / Robin**

**Escenario: UA. Sin relación con Midnight Cat.**

**Lista de reproducción: [[ 8tracks (punto) com (barra) stfflndg (barra) five-days ]]o podéis buscar "Five Days" en 8tracks.**

* * *

**Ya estoy de vuelta tras la ceremonia, adaptándome a mi nuevo trabajo, reuniéndome con alguien a quien quiero tras meses de separación, gastándome demasiado dinero en cinco días, con _jet lag_, econtrándome con viejos amigos y una sesión de fotos de graduación loca y no planeada en la playa. Está bien haber vuelto.**

**Espero que disfrutéis este capítulo (: Espero que os acordéis dónde nos habíamos quedado. Si no, bueno *poniendo voz de hombre de la tele* en capítulos anteriores de Five Days. Insertando escena a escena. Entra la escena de Nami "¿No tienes algo que contarme de tu amiga Annett?". Entra la escena de Franky "Vuelve pronto, Robin. ¡Te echamos de menos!". Entra la escena de Zoro y Robin "Cuando acabes, ¿podemos hablar?"**

* * *

**Capítulo decimonoveno**

**While You Were Here**

―De hecho, hay algo que quiero contarte.

―¿Sobre qué?

―Sobre Annett.

Robin se quedó helada pero siguió sentada en el sofá con su top blanco y sus pantalones cortos de algodón. Todavía estaba un poco húmeda después del largo baño y todavía estaba un poco indecisa sobre sus sentimientos hacia el peliverde. Pero justo cuando había decidido vivir el momento y dejar el corazón aparte para no quedarse con Zoro ni para que Zoro la pisoteara, de repente sacaba el tema de Annett. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía sentirse? ¿Bien?

«Si se supone que me debo sentir bien, ¿por qué tengo ganas de arrancar el relleno de este cojín, joder?»

―¿Tienes frío? Estás apretando muy fuerte ese cojín.

―Ah, lo siento. Sigue. ¿Qué pasa con Annett?

―Me gusta.

Puñalada.

―Huele bien, como a flores; lee libros; enseguida le fascinan las aventuras y a veces es todo un misterio.

Puñalada. «¿Celos?»

―Es extraña y asombrosa, no sé. Oscura y brillante. Agh, no sé cómo explicarlo. Pero ya me entiendes.

«Sangre hirviendo a 170ºC. Sonrisa falsa. Sonrisa falsa.»

―A veces habla como si todo el mundo fuese a morir, pero siempre está tranquila. ¿No es rara? Creo que es maravillosa.

―Seguro que lo es.

―Y su pelo huele bien. Robin, quiero que la conozcas.

―Yo también.

«¿Puedo cargármela?»

―¡Genial! Porque está en casa de Nami ahora mis…

―¿Sí, Zoro?

―Sí, ella…

―Quiero decir, ¿en serio? Hace dos o tres horas me estabas diciendo que esperabas que acabásemos juntos y ¿ahora te sientas ahí tan tranquilo y me dices que te gusta tu encantadora mejor amiga alemana y que quieres que la conozca? ¿Qué pasa contigo, Zoro? ¿Sabes por lo que tengo que estar pasando para estar metida en la bañera durante horas intentando no ahogarme? ¡¿Qué cojones te pasa, Zoro?!

Sonrió. Tenía la misma cara de enfado que cuando miraba a su antiguo jefe Spandam, pero él sonrió.

―Que te den. ¿A ti qué te pasa?

―Estás fatal cuando te enfadas.

―¿Qué…? ¡Tú estás fatal cuando hablas de Annett!

―Eres graciosa, Robin.

―No puedo más con esto. ¡Me voy a la cama y a primera hora me haré la maleta y me iré! No puedo quedarme más tiempo contigo, solo me das migrañas. ¡Y esto! ―Robin hizo un gesto como sacándose algo invisible del pecho, del tamaño de su puño, e hizo otro gesto haciendo añicos el corazón imaginario del tamaño de un puño. Se tocó la barbilla y dirigió sus dedos hacia Zoro con la palma hacia arriba, era el signo en lengua de signos para dar las gracias.

―Robin, vuelve aquí.

―No pienso escuchar más mierdas sobre tu…

―Robin, ¿quieres ver una foto suya? Tengo una en el móvil, mira.

―¡Eres idiota!

― Robin, hazlo por mí, por favor.

«Ignóralo.»

Saltó a su cama y se hundió bajo el grueso edredón. Estaba enfadada. No, más que eso. Furiosa. ¿Por quién la tomaba Zoro? ¿Por un chiste? ¿Por alguien a quien fastidiar? Zoro no era así. Pero aun así, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se comportaba tan raro?

―Oi, abre los ojos, mujer.

―No me interesa…

―Solo mira.

«¿En serio, Zoro?»

―No… No recuerdo que me hicieras esa foto.

―Porque no eres tú, tonta. Es _ella._

―¿Esta es… Annett?

―Sip. Y la próxima vez no me insultes y te vayas corriendo a la cama antes de dejarme decirte por qué me gusta.

―¿Por qué? ¿Porque se parece a mí y te recordaba mí? Muy gracioso, Zoro.

―Y me recordaba por qué tenía que estar contigo, tonta. Me recordaba todo lo que amo de ti. Eres una tonta. Te quiero, tonta.


End file.
